injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. UPDATE: Roleplay has restarted for a second time. Claim and create characters fast before other people do! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) (CaptainCold) *Nightwing''' (TroyTroodon)' *Superman '(TroyTroodon)' *Shazam '(Quauntonaut)' *Cyborg '(Quauntonaut)' *Green Arrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '(CaptainCold)' *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin'(Red Average)' *Aquaman ('Spiderbat23') *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) ('Spiderbat23') *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen)('Spiderbat23') *Kid Flash'(Red Average)' *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine ('Spiderbat23)' *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) *Wasp *Wolverine '(Quauntonaut)' *Beast (Wwwdot) *Iron Man *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Storm *Hercules *Rogue *Valkyrie *Hawkeye'(Red Average)' *Spiderman *Arsenal (Roy Harper) '(CaptainCold)' (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker '(Cartoon44)' *General Zod ('Spiderbat23') *Doomsday '(Quauntonaut)' *Soloman Grundy '(Quauntonaut)' *Brainiac *Lex Luthor '(TroyTroodon)' *Darkseid *Bizzaro ('Spiderbat23') *Batzarro ('Spiderbat23') *Harley Quinn *Riddler '(TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul ('Spiderbat23') *Killer Croc '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarecrow '(CaptainCold)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane '(Fireworks888)' *Trigon *Killer Frost *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master '(CaptainCold)' *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky'(Red Average)' *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold '(CaptainCold)' *Firefly'(Red Average)' *Black Mask '(Quauntonaut)' *Loki'(Red Average)' *Enchantress *Juggernaut'(Quauntonaut)' *Ultron'(Red Average)' Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias '(CaptainCold)' *Catwoman *Red Hood '(Quauntonaut)' *Pied Piper '(CaptainCold)' *Deathstroke '(Fireworks888)' *Deadshot '(Fireworks888)' *Lobo *Rorschach ('SpiderBat23') *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion ('Spiderbat23') *Metamorpho *Deadpool ('Spiderbat23') *Ambush Bug ('Spiderbat23') *Phantom Stranger '(CaptainCold)' *The Specter '(CaptainCold)' Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(Cartoon44)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Alfred Pennyworth ('Spiderbat23)' *Vicky Vale '(TroyTroodon)' *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson'(Red Average)' *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor '(TroyTroodon)' *Jane Foster Roleplay (Deadshot is prone atop Gotham Catheral's peak, having his sniper rifle aimed at City Hall) 5 more minutes until the mayor of this sewer called a city comes out of his office and is greeted with 9 millimeter sniper round..... Fireworks888 (talk) 22:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (A batwing swoops in from above silently as Batman sneakily hangs down to Deadshot and picks him up) Yeah. That's also how long it takes for you to be locked behind bars. So I'd suggest you drop the gun and go back to where you belong, Floyd. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) (strained) Ooooh, Bats. I had a feeling you were gonna interupt my assassination. So, I'll do what ever you say. (Deadshot throws down the rifle, turning on a sensor in it. The sensor activates several pounds of explosives hidden in the Catheral's floor boards, throwing Batman and Deadshot out the window and blowing the peak of the Catheral skyhigh) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Glides through the air and shoots a grapple line at Deadshot, wrapping around his chest catching him from his fall) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Not far, Nightwing watches from one of the nearest buildings by a corner, just in case if things go south) TroyTroodon (talk) 05:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (pulls out a switch blade and cuts the grapple rope, landing on a balcony and spraining an ankle) AGH! (gets up and lines up the trajectory perfectly in the path of a gliding Batman with the rifle, smirking) Bullseye...... (fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 07:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Leaps down and throws his button at Deadshot's riffle, knocking it away and landing foot first onto deadshot) You can say that again! TroyTroodon (talk) 08:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Lands on rooftop) Aren't you suppossed to be in school? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Somewhere in the netherealm Scorpion was fighting against Quan Chi, after a long Battle he was going to finish him, forever, but something happened, the evil sorcer send the undead ninja on the Dc Universe. Scorpion Suddently find himself in the streets of Gotham, he start to look around and...)ALL OF YOU QUAN CHI'S SERVANT, ARE GONNA DIEE! (He trow the harpoon to Batman) SpiderBat23 23:38, November 7, 2013 Batman: What the- (Counters by dodging and throwing an explosive batarang at Scorpion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Nighting: (Shields himself from the explosion then joins with up Batman) What... Who is that?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (get up after the explosion, he looks at both vigilantes) YOU BOTH WILL BURN! (He pull off his mask and show his Skull and he starts to flame all the place) little thing, for now he has MkvsDCU outfit 16:50 november 8, 2013 Batman: Nightwing- call in Gordon and his men, it'll give us time to spare. No questions, GO! (Tackles Scorpion and slams fist at his head) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Alright, on it! *picks up a communicater and calls Gordon for backup* Hello, Commissioner Gordon... this is Nightwing! We need back up, meet us at the top of Gotham Catheral's Peak! Go Now! TroyTroodon (talk) 02:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (wakes up after Nightwing's brutal landing) Ahhhggh.... (notices the situation and see how it's only a few seconds till the mayor arrives thanks to watch) Oh, dammit! The mayor will be here any second! I don't have a shot from here, either. Hmm. (sets up the sniper so it'll ricochet off the bell tower and into the mayor's skull) Game over, Mr. Hady. (fires a round towards the tower's bell) The bees..........THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! (talk) 03:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleport behind Deadshot) That Magic Instrument that you have is pointless against me! (He take the sniper and break it) FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR! (Punch Him) Spiderbat23 10:21 November 9, 2013 Nightwing: Even though deadshot's a bad guy. he doesn't deserved to be killed. (He pulled out his eskrima sticks and clashed them together making it a staff. he then planted it hard on the ground and flipped over high in the air shooting a swift back leg kick to scorpions face) Show's over. (He grabbed his staff and put it on electrical mode as he slammed it down, the elctric bolts fused with the ground as it came in contact with the movement of a creature. shocking scorpion, with smoke fading in the area. as nothing can be seen) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (He walks in the Smoke) What...what kind of sorcery is this?... (He looks around) Spiderbat23 19:12 November 9 2013 Batman: (Looks through smoke with detective mode and sees the GCPD helicopter flying towards the building) Nightwing, let's go! (Motions Nightwing to follow him as he runs away) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (cheek is searingly stinging and burning due to the hellspawn's violent punch, as Deadshot's mask has a burnt, steaming, fist shaped hole in it) What the hell....... (is blinded by the smoke surrounding everything) Damn, my shot must've ricochet'd off something else I couldn't see! (blindly scavenges the ground for the barely functioning rifle) Fireworks888 (talk) 19:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Smoke is now gone, and he Step on Deadshot hand) if you don't want to fight for honor...FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! (he kicks his face) 01:24 November 10,2013 Commissioner Gordon: (Speaks with megaphone as he sticks his head out of the helicopter window) BOTH OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE THE POLICE CAN SEE THEM! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (right hand is broken from Scorpion's stomp and now has a heavily bleeding bruise on cheek from Scorpion's kick) Ahh, GO TO HELL, GORDON! (fires a pair of bullets at the helicopter's rotors with wrist mounted firearms in hopes of making it crash) Fireworks888 (talk) 00:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Ignoring the Police he takes Deadshot from the Neck and he lift him from the round) I'LL FINISH YOU worry i don't want to kill Deadshot, i just hope for someone to stop him/meSpiderbat23 02:30 November 10, 2013 Commissioner Gordon: What the- MAY DAY! MAY DAY! I'M GOING DOWN! (Helicopter smashes into rooftop) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (helplessly dangles feet and chokes) (strained) Well, I guess fate decided today's the today. But if I'm going out, I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG! (grabs Scorpion with his one good hand and throws both of them off the balcony, heading directly towards an unstable gas tank) Fireworks888 (talk) 01:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleports both on the balcony) That's not Honor nor Venegance in a death like that, but i see that you was going to sacrifice yourself to win the battle...your death by my hand will be much...Onorable (He take the sword from his back and walks to him) SpiderBat23 03:04 November 10,2013 Deadshot: (aims his wrist mounted cannon at Scorpion, but see's that it's broken) (grins and gives up) Very well. Getting slaughtered by a ninjato wielding, skull faced, ninja that I've only interacted with for 5 seconds isn't exactly what I was expecting, but fate is fate. But finish me quickly, will you? Fireworks888 (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion:Very...Quickly...(He walks to Deadshot) Fatality...(whispers) Spiderbat23 10:50 november 10, 2013 Batman: I don't think so. (Swings on grapple, kicking Scorpion away just before the swipe of his sword) You didn't kill him. Not yet. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: HOW DARE YOU TO INT...(a red shade hits him and make him fell on the groud) Who ar...(another hit by the shade) Fight lik...(the red shade hits and Knocking out him) Flash: (He stops in front of Batman) Who or What was that? '''Spiderbat23' 15:27 , November 10, 2013 Batman: I don't...hang on. (Takes clean chip out of pocket and swipes it through some blood left over) This was the blood from the mysterious figure. I can scan it in the batcave to find out who it was. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Flash: That's Fantastic But...1) Where do we take him? 2) Have you seen Cap.Cold? some says that he is in gotham 3) Need a hand? Spiderbat23 16:55, November 10, 2013 Captain Cold: Goddamn heroes... when they start chatting they'd let the world burn without batting an eyelid. (Jumps on the roof the helicopter was about to crash into and freezes it before it explodes or hurts someone) You ok, men? (Is ready to run away) CaptainCold 23.16, November 10, 2013 Shazam: *a little boy comes* "SHAZAM!" "Bats, don't you remember? The Dark Kahn thing?" Trollolo *at the same time Solomon Grundy arrives from a swamp pit under the heroes and starts smashing Flash's and Batman's heads together* Trollolo Flash: (He escape from the hands of Grundy and he frees Batman) Ok Mr.zombie prepare to fight (He starts to punch him very quickly) Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lex Luthor has finished a call with his "assosiates" in Gotham City (Penguin and Riddler). and has ordered his "Employers" to come and visit them to help them with their "Business" Ozymandias: (Gazes at the screen. His plan is about to be realized. Everything is as it's supposed to be. No one would interfere with it... and his old mates would understand - and arrive - too late...) ... as always (puts the hand on the button, starts pushing it. And suddenly he finds himself in Luthor's office) ... (looks around, keeping cool) this is not how it was supposed to work. (Looks at Luthor) I'm sorry, you are...? CaptainCold 10. 47, November 11, 2013 Lex Luthor: And just who-- are you?! (He finds this stranger in front of him) If your scheduled for an interview then I'm sorry but, I'm right in the middle of something today. TroyTroodon (talk) 17:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: Me too, indeed. Actually, I don't... (Looks outside the window). Where... where are we? No, sorry, non where... when? What year is this? (frowns) CaptainCold 17. 40, November 11, 2013 Lex Luthor: (Raises an eyebrow) 2013... You are not from around here, time or otherwise are you?!TroyTroodon (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: (scratches his head) I know this could sound a bit weird, but... I'm Adrian Veidt, also known as Ozymandias... born in 1939. And few seconds ago, in 1985, I was about to accomplish my role as the 'smartest man on the planet', by restoring the world order. Order that, I see, seems a bit confused, considering that I'm here... wherever this place is. I guess this is not New York, is it? I don't know how it could have happened, and I'm sorry you're wasting time, my fault. But I think... (comes closer to Luthor) this happened for a reason. I'm not an holly roller, don't worry, but... I'm completely sure what I was doing would no way have this consequence. So something o someone did interfere with my plan, and I think somehow you could be involved. I don't want to sound offensive, but probably we have something in common, and maybe this could be the key to understand what happened... (looks at the nameplate on the desk) mr. Luthor. CaptainCold 20.24, November 11, 2013 Lex Luthor: Hahahaha! well Mr. Veidt, you just made my morning, your sense of reason, while medioker I admit, I can achknowlege. By all means, have a seat. And yes, I am Lex Luthor, and welcome to Metropolis. And with good business assured--- I think this could be the begining of a beautiful new friendship. (He thought Adrian as somewhat of a hippy, but never the less he could see some potiential with him) Mercey, please bring my new associate, Mr. Adrian Veidt, something and I some coffee.TroyTroodon (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Meanwhile, Superman flies all the way from Kansas to Metropolis. People admire him as he flew. Then he lands in a private area, where he'd change to his normal clothes, and make his way to work as Clark Kent at the Daily Planet.TroyTroodon (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bizarro: Me is a Hero, me wants to save Lois Lane! (He brake the window and took Lois Lane) Worry Lois i am not saving you (he let Lois fall from his arms) Me Is Hero (He smiles) 21:47, November 11 ,2013 Superman (Clark): (Clark sees Lois falling from a distanceand instantly changes back to Superman. He flies at the speed of sound and catches Lois at just the nick of time!)TroyTroodon (talk) 20:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Superman: You alright, Lois? TroyTroodon (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lois Lane: Am now, Smallville (She quitly says) TroyTroodon (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Superman: (Smiles and sets her down gently, then flies up to Bizarro) You know Bizzaro, it's not polite to interupt people at their Job! Green Lantern: (Arrives and pushes Bizarro away with a construct) Ehy, Sups, you'll argue with your ugly twin later, haven't you heard what the hell's happening?! CaptainCold 21.10, November 11, 2013 Superman: ...No, not really...Why, What's going on? Green Lantern: (Sighs, irritated) strange guys have been 'appearing' all around the country. Batman and Flash are in Gotham, now. Haven't you seen anything or anyone strange here in Metropolis? CaptainCold 21.15, November 11, 2013 Superman: Nothing thus far here! Should I head to Gotham? Green Lantern: I'm going there, they asked for help. And... I need to talk with Bats. I found a... boy who I think he could be interested in. CaptainCold 21.19, November 11, 2013 Superman: A boy, huh?! Okay! Green Lantern: Go, I'll be there in a minute! (flies away, few minutes later he's in Gotham. He stares at Flash and Batman eing attacked by Solomon Grundy, the frozen helicopter on the roof and all the mess due to Scorpion's arrival) ... what the... (reaches Superman) CaptainCold 21.24, November 11, 2013 Flash: Hi Lantern! (He still try to know down Grundy) you know...i'd like some help here! Spiderbat23 22:40 11 November 2013 Green Lantern: Sure (starts fighting) what are you doing here exactly? Except being beaten up by zombies CaptainCold 21.43, November 11, 2013 Flash: Actually i was looking for Snart, Trickster says that he was in Gotham, so i went there, but i found the yellow guy, then Grundy came to make me and Batman kiss with the forehead, and it was Painful (Continues to hit) Spiderbat23 22.50, November 11, 2013 Green Lantern: I saw a frozen half destroyed helicopter over there. Run, I've got it (builds a cage to stop Grundy while Superman and Batman are still beating him) CaptainCold 21.54, November 11, 2013 Flash: Oh thanks! (He ran away looking for Captain Cold) Spiderbat23 23:00 november 11, 2013 Captain Cold: (sees Flash) s*it. CaptainCold 22.03, November 11, 2013 Flash: LEONARD PLEASE STOP! Why are you in gotham?' SpiderBat23' 23:07 November 11,2013 Captain Cold: My business, Flash... calm down, I'm not gonna hurt anyone (hints at Gordon) CaptainCold 22.09, November 11, 2013 Superman: (Flies over to Gotham) Captain Cold?! What's he doing here? Flash: Cl...Superman, i've got this! Spiderbat23 23:15 november 11, 2013 Captain Cold: ... s*it, again. I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING. Please... Green Lantern: (Arrives) Why is Captain Cold here? Captain Cold: ... you serious? I've just saved them! (points at the helicopter) I had my own reasons to come here, I haven't done anything, I haven't commited any crime. And I think you've all got bigger problems to think of. CaptainCold 22.18, November 11, 2013 Superman: Okay, we'll keep our distance. We just wanna know your business, and maybe we can help with that. TroyTroodon (talk) 22:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Captain Cold: ... (hesitates) I can't find Mirror Master. It's like he's disappeared. Last time someone saw him was in a mirror here in Gotham. CaptainCold 22.25, November 11, 2013 Superman: Where in Gotham, a museum, a warehouse store? TroyTroodon (talk) 22:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Captain Cold: Wayne Manor. Well... not exactly the Wayne Manor. It's strange, but it's like he was... UNDER the Wayne Manor. I... I don't know how to explain it. That's all I know CaptainCold 22.30, November 11, 2013 Nightwing: He can't be in The Bat-Cave... Or is he?! (He thought to himself) Bat's we better head back! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Superman: Alright, I'll meet you two there (To Batman and Nightwing) Thanks for the input, we'll let you off the hook for now! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: Ehm, Nightwing, Bats... to this end... I met a boy who mantains he knows you. And actualy he does know your real names. And has a strange costume with a bat symbol on it... he appeared this morning in Coast City. I think you should talk to him. CaptainCold 22.37, November 11, 2013 Nightwing: What?! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Meanwhile in the back of The Iceberg Lounge, some of Luthor's men meet one of it's Consultants, a crony of Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A. The Penguin. TroyTroodon (talk) 22:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Gentlemen! (He says) So good to see ya, Name's Looselips, but you can call me Santa Claus. So "Little Boys" What do you want for christmas? No, Wait, don't tell me... I already know!' You have it then? (One of Luthor's gaurds asked) Yeah... you got the money?! (One of the gaurds tossed a suitcase to looselips) Now let's see if your naughty or-- Hohohohohohoho... Nice! (And in exchange, his men hands over a strong metal jar. They left out the back and put the container in another case.) Meanwhile in Washington D.C., Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) walks thru the park. TroyTroodon (talk) 23:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Steve Trevor: Diana... TroyTroodon (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Wonder Woman: Ah, Steve, How's your day been? TroyTroodon (talk) 23:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Steve: Good! So now that we're here wanna go grab lunch? TroyTroodon (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Wonder Woman: Thanks Steve, but I'm not really all that hungry. TroyTroodon (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Steve: Okay, then how about coffee then? TroyTroodon (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Wonder Woman: I suppose I have a little time, okay. (So they both head to a near cafe, where they watch the news from the local television.) In further news, rumors are spreading that people are disappearing and reappearing in and from random spots thru out the nation.TroyTroodon (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Meanwhile back in Metropolis, the news spreads and Lois Lane is called for a meeting at Lex Corp.TroyTroodon (talk) 05:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lois Lane: Oh Joyous Day--(Sarcasm)--What better way to top off falling off a building then having a field trip to my favorite place to meet one of my favorite people?! Well I gotta keep my job.TroyTroodon (talk) 05:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lex Luthor: (As Lois enters the building and makes her way to Lex's office... where she finds his new "Business Partner".) Ah, Ms. Lane... Or Mrs. Lane, is it?!... So good to see you again!TroyTroodon (talk) 05:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lois Lane: So, what crazy scheme are you up to now-- wouldn't have something to do with... I'm sorry but who...TroyTroodon (talk) 05:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lex Luthhor: Well, that's precisely why I invited you here, to meet him! So, allow me to introduce to you my new friend in business-- Mr. Adrian Veidt... but you may call him, as he likes to call-- Ozymandias.TroyTroodon (talk) 05:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: Glad to meet you, Ms. Lane (distant as always) CaptainCold 9.24, November 12, 2013 Lois Lane: Okay... TroyTroodon (talk) 21:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: (Smiles affably) I know my name could sound a bit... unusual. Hope it doesn't bother you. You can call me Adrian, if you want. I hate formalities... there are several simpler ways to show respect CaptainCold 21.49, November 12, 2013 Ra's: (He walks out from the Shadow) Oh Mr.Luthor I think you have just forgot to introduce me to the charmy Mrs.Lane (he kiss his hand) Enchantè, you can call me Ra's Al Ghul, I've read you articles about Superman, you write to win the Pulizer prize, aren't you? (He looks at Adrian) I...I Don't think that I know you. Spiderbat23 23.00, November 2013 Ozymandias: (Observes him) Ozymandias... Is your name... Arabic? The ancient one... isn't that something like... mmh... Ghul... al Ghul, should be a genitive, so... Head of the Demon? Pardon, Demon's Head? CaptainCold 22.10, November 12, 2013 Ra's: (Looks at him interested) Is not common to find a man that know Acient Arabic...Ozymandias...Like the Pharaon? SpiderBat23 23.13, November 12, 2013 Ozymandias: (Smiles interested) the Ancient Greek name of Usermaatra Setepenra Ramsess Meriamon. Or, as he's commonly known, Ramesse II. Few actually know that name, I'm moved CaptainCold 22.18, November 12, 2013 Ra's: (Smiles) I'm Moved about your knowledge about arabian, do you know other languages? Spiderbat23 23:21, November 12,2013 Ozymandias: Most of them. Or at least the ones I find useful CaptainCold 22.23, November 12, 2013 Lex Luthor: Gentlemen please, let's not keep the press waiting! (Referring to Lois) TroyTroodon (talk) 22:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: I'm sorry, I didn't want to act in such a thoughtless way... We'll continue our conversation later, mr. Ra's. CaptainCold 22.28, November 12, 2013 Lois Lane: Oh, Thank God! (She thought to herself) TroyTroodon (talk) 22:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lex Luthor: Good! Now let's show our interviewer our new project. TroyTroodon (talk) 22:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: Would you like to begin? CaptainCold 22.36, November 12, 2013 Lois Lane: Yes! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: (Starts explaining the project, then waits until Lex finishes his speech) CaptainCold 23.21, November 12, 2013 Lex Luthor: This is the Project G.O.D.S.; "Geo Orbital Dimension Science" Pretty inventive name wouldn't you agree?! TroyTroodon (talk) 02:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lois Lane: Brilliant! (Sarcasm) TroyTroodon (talk) 05:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lex Luthor: It is here where I and my team are in preporation to explore ways to look thru other worlds, be it through out the universe, or even through an alternate universe, we might even look back at more than one world at the past or future...Okay actually that's just a crazy hunch. After all, I'm certain as a reporter you caught wind of the strange phenomenon going on back at Gotham City, have you?! TroyTroodon (talk) 05:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lois Lane: No... what?! TroyTroodon (talk) 05:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Lex turns on the television, puts on the news, and reports from gotham shown previous footage of Scorpion, and report the current disappearance of Mirror Master. TroyTroodon (talk) 05:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: (Watches the news, sees Superman, Batman and the others for few seconds) who are those... men? (whispers to Luthor) CaptainCold 7.58, November 13, 2013 Lex Luthor: Those are members of The Justice League! Superman, Batman, Nightwing, Flash, and Green Lantern. They are the heroes of The United States but they're also willing to help outside the U.S. even as far as out of our earth. And this town, this is where Superman belongs, and Gotham belongs to The Bat! TroyTroodon (talk) 18:10, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Ozymandias: So that one is the Superman you talked me about? CaptainCold 17.57, November 13, 2013 Lex Luthor: Ye'p, Big Blue himself! Ozymandias: (Waits until Lois leaves the room, than goes near the glass wall and observes Metropolis). So is that "Superman" the cause of your problems? I know someone similar, in the place - and time - where I come from. They called him dr. Manhattan. People, governments, press regarded him as a God, they were proud he was american, they used him to stop wars. They gave him everything he could desire, they respect him, they worship him. And I understand that it could be very pleasant to know there's a god to protect you, to defend you, to fight your wars. A hero? Yes, probably that's how he could be seen. But the human nature is fragile, unstable. We're not used to such a comfort. His presence wasn't enough to guarantee stability and security. Other wars would have begun. Crimes would still be committed. Kill that "Superman"? You can't. But you don't have to. He's not a hero. He's a grown-up child with powers he himself is afraid of. Probably grown by a modest family, with strong principles, maybe in the coutryside. He went to the big city to find a job and accomplish his fate of 'hero' and good son. That's it. He's not human, you said. Then he's not a hero. He's a freak. He does everything to defend this Earth, basing his morality on the principle that having something that could help people means you have to do everything is possible to help them. That's right, but this is not his planet. Those are not his people. I know what you're thinking. I recognize the same pride, in your eyes, I always had. I'm not telling you what to do. I'd never dare. I'm only telling you... you don't have to kill him. If you want to reaffirm your role, the role of a human leader capable of solving problems ten thousand times better that a strapping alien would do... then you don't need his death. This world deserves a better guide than a man in a caped suit. And actually it has it, but it as been shadowed by a futile idol. (Looks at him) Mr. Luthor... Lex... you don't have to kill gods. You just have to show the world... that They. Can. Fall. A mistake, a little error, a little variable that proves they are not that infallible. That they're not going to last forever. You have to show the world that he is not human. He can't be considered a human because he's dangerous, he cannot be controlled. He's not a superior being. He's a weapon. And men do control weapons. Men could fear the nuclear bomb, could be killed by it, could have a sort of terrified respect of it, when you talk about its use, but they cannot be controlled by it. Show the world Superman as he really is. And it would be the world itself to ask you to intervene... I know you wouldn't trust a vigilante-- but I'm not like the others. I've never been. I am and I've always been... and I'll always be... a visionary among dreamers. CaptainCold 18.30, November 13, 2013 Lex Luthor: ... (Takes a breath and replies) Astonishing-- You sir are absolutely-- Astonishing! Everything you say about him, everything you told me about-- "Them" is something that I never would have thought. But now... now you have given my reason to toss those like "Them" aside like the nuisence they are to exist! But still, Just because they can be a weapon doesn't mean they are... and while Superman is not human, by the way pretty detective about where he came from...but a bit exagerated I say, I must unfortunetly admit that he does seem to show human quality. Wonder Woman- Truth, Batman- Justice, and Superman-- The American Way! The things that people believe in the most, people all over the world wish to follow... all human nature by their intent. But I still believe your right, they're just gods... but gods can fall. The belief, the study, the religion, they can fall aside with detuctive logic and/or reasoning; but how can we disgard a faith?! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodo Ozymandias: Creating another one CaptainCold 22.59, November 13, 2013 TroyTroodon (talk) 23:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Lex Luthor: *Raises an Eyebrow* (Then we cut back to Superman back in Gotham) Superman: *Flies to Wayne Manor* Well, I hope Alfred is here! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman Beyond: Alfred? Is he alive? ... (looks at them) ehm... I mean... Green Lantern: And this is the guy I talked you about... CaptainCold 23.05, November 13, 2013 Superman: He... You like, like... TroyTroodon (talk) 23:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: (Suddently Appears with bottle on Vodka in the hands)...Wh...i have to stop drinking...Now i see DC HEROES!...that's strange...Lemme Check...There Rayan Reinold...Superman...Flash...Two Batmen...and Alfred...I definetly have to Stop Drinking! Green Lantern: Don't know, Superman... he told me he would talk only with the Batfamily... and... (looks at Deadpool as he appears) ... who is that... THING supposed to be? Superman: I wanna say Deathstroke... but... TroyTroodon (talk) 23:16, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: ... but he's more... red... and... well... drunk Superman: I think you should talk with him, Hal! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: (He jumps in Superman's arms) OH Superman! Superman! Save Me! Save Me! I'm in Danger! LIKE IN EVERY F*BIP*NG MOMENT IN MY LIFE! (He kisses Superman on his Lips) That's...Disgusting {I can't believe it! you just KISS one from another universe!} What's the problem? Bugs Bunny does it, So do I! Spiderbat23 Superman: Get off me! *Drops him* TroyTroodon (talk) 23:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: ... (stares at them, wide-eyed) Don't kill him, Sups. Just don't... kill... him CaptainCold 23.28, November 13, 2013 Superman: Relax, The day I kill someone is the day our universe restarts and when Wally disappears off the face of the earth! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: HE CAN'T KILL ME! (he point the gun at his head) By the Way you killed Zod in you Movie (He shoot Himself) dumbest thing that you did today... {What about that Fat Lady...} ok...the second one SpiderBat23 Green Lantern: ... (covers Terry's eyes). ... Movie? Zod? Batguy, is that one a friend of yours? Batman Beyond: (Pushes away his hand) No way... and I'm not a butguy, I'm Batman! I told you! Isn't there someone I can talk with? Nightwing? CaptainCold 23.38, November 13, 2013 Nightwing: *Comes in from his Chopper* Sorry I'm late, I... (Looks at Terry) What...who...(Then jumps off and lands infront) Alright who are you?! Batman Beyond: Well... Dick... that's hard do explain, but... (removes the mask) I'm Batman. And I think I... come from... the future. Or something like that. I've been trained by Bruce, but he is... younger than he should be... I'm... I'm so confused... Nightwing: Your confused... your answer just makes me want to ask more questions! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:45, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: MY HEAD JUST BLOWED!...Oh Look Nightwing {So it's true about his fantastic A**} My... SpiderBat23 Nightwing: But I have no questions for that, that's not worth asking! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman Beyond: I woke up in Coast City... but I can clearly remember I felt asleep in New Gotham... I don't know how it could have happened, I... I don't know, I know it's difficult to believe what I'm saying, so tell me if I have to prove anything... Flash:I'm sorry guys but aren't we Here for Mirror Master? Deadpool: Wait a Second! Mirror Master is here!? COOL! Green Lantern: I know, but... Barry, what do you think about it? I mean, you know a bit about time travel, don't you? CaptainCold 23.56, November 13, 2013 Flash: I can do it, i'm not an expert! SpiderBat23 Green Lanter: Ok, but don't you have any idea of how he could have done it? Flash: Not a single Idea Spiderbat23 Green Lantern: great... guess we'll leave it to Batman and the Batfamily, then... let's look for the Mirror Master, come on Meanwhile, in the Batcave... Mirror Master: (exits a mirror) waaah (falls on the floor, looks around) Where... oh. (Sees the batcomputer) ... oh (the batmobile)... mh... (the costumes)... (and Batman) ... ooh f**k. CaptainCold 16.06, November 14, 2013 Alfred: Oh dear! (He Hits MM with the Tray) Now stay here...Sir SpiderBat23 Deadpool: Meanwhile in the place where are Our Favorite Hero, SuperGuy, Rayan Reinolds, Flash, Black/Red Robin and Red Quicksilver Deadpool: GUYYYYS I'M BORED! can we do something Funny!? Like i dunno...kill people! Spiderbat23 Superman: No body, is killing anybody; not on our watch! TroyTroodon (talk) 02:25, November 15, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: Kill... people?-- Is that what you do? CaptainCold Deadpool: Yeah i don't kill them...i shoot them till they die {And there is a lot of difference!} if i could leave i would Spiderbat23